Today mobile phones and other portable devices provides high quality stereo music, users listen to music on the go. If the user uses wireless headset such as Bluetooth headset, he wears a relatively big headset as two speakers are attached to the pinna.
In mobile phone with standard earpiece the user hears the incoming voice call via one ear, the ear to which he attaches the phone or the headset. It is well known that when the user hears the voice call in both ears, he hears the call significantly better and the intelligibility and pleasantness of the call significantly increases. The importance of hearing the voice call in both ears increases when the user is surrounded by a high noise environment. In order to hear a voice call in both ears and still keep the privacy of the call, the user needs to use a headset with two earpieces that are attached to both ears. Using such a headset is inconvenient as it isolates the user from his surrounding, this can be very dangerous when people are talking and walking in public places. In addition, driving a car with a headset that uses two earpieces is very dangerous and in some countries it is forbidden by the law.
In mobile phone when the user uses one earpiece to listen to a voice call, he picks up the ambient noise in the uncovered ear. This can be very problematic in an environment with high ambient noise.
There is a need for providing a high quality audio by using one earpiece wherein the user hears voice call or music in both ears.